Tangental Resolutions
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [SamJack, DanielJanet] SUMMARY: Daniel has some interesting news for Janet after the events of Tangent, and a request as well.


TITLE: Tangental Resolutions

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRINGS: Daniel/Janet, Sam/Jack

TIMELINE: immediately after Tangent

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: yeah, I know 'tangental' probably isn't even a word, but bare with me.

**For Christel**, who requested a Daniel/Janet fic. I'm sorry it's so short, but as I've never paid much attention to these two characters, I don't exactly have the best handle on them. I hope you like it still, though.

SUMMARY: Daniel has some interesting news for Janet after the events of Tangent, and a request as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, did you hear?" Daniel said suddenly from behind Janet, causing her to squeak and jump from fright.

She pressed the clipboard to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart and breathing down. She caught his amused expression and guessed that he'd scared her intentionally.

His grin escaped when she sent him a glare, which promised a double dose of the needles reserved for Colonel O'Neill the next time he had a physical.

"Hear what?" she asked finally and leant againt the nearest infirmary bed.

"Jack and Sam are getting married." Daniel exclaimed excitedly.

"WHAT!?" shouted Janet with wide eyes, but then collected herself, looked around to see if anyone was in the hearing range and drew the giddy archeologist into her office.

"They are getting what?" she repeated once they were finally behind closed door.

"They are getting married."

"What do you mean, 'they are getting married'? What about the frat regs?" asked Janet, concerned about her friends. "Do they want to go to Leavenworth?"

"Nah." shrugged Daniel. "They have it all figured out. Sam is transferring temporarily to Nellis AFB (Area 51) and, while they are in different chains in command, they will get married. As for the regs... it's all in agreement with the regs, Jack and Sam even talked to Hammond and got it all worked out. Once they're married, Sam will transfer back to SG-1 under the joint-spouse clause. And when she get's pregnant, she'll transfer to the labs, since pregnant women are not allowed in combat units. Apparently, the Air Force leaves commanding officers of commands a lot of leeway when handling such issues. As long as their relationship doesn't interfere with their job performance they won't have a problem."

"What about Sam's medical situation? Most of what Jolinar did to Sam's body chemistry and her body in general, is still unknown, there could be some serious and unforseen complications from that. Does he know what he's getting himself into? And does she realize that there's no guarantee that the Ancient Database will stay suppressed? It wasn't removed, just suppressed, and it can come back." Janet inquired, afraid that her two friends were rushing into this and were about to make a big mistake.

"He knows, Janet. He doesn't care, he just wants to be with Sam, no matter what. And Sam feels the same, she only wants to be allowed to love Jack." reassured Daniel. "This whole dying in space business has scared the crap out of them both. It's made them realize just how quickly and pointlessly they can lose each other, at any given moment, and I guess they don't want to die without having the other know just how much they mean to them. Getting married might be a big and seemingly rushed step, but it's the only way for them to be together and to remain on the team."

"Wow." murmured Janet, sagging back in her office chair.

She didn't notice how nervous Daniel had suddenly become so the strange tone of his voice caught her by surprise. "Janet?"

"Hm?" she looked up, startled to find him practically sweating. "You okay, Daniel?"

"Yeah. I just..." he hesitated, but then seemed to gain courage. "What I want to say is. Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Daniel..." Janet hesitated. "It's different with us. I'm your doctor. I can lose my license for getting involved with a patient of mine."

"I can switch doctors and have Dr. Warner appointed as my doctor. And we can talk to the General... It's just dinner, Janet, doesn't have to be more."

Janet was quiet for a few minutes, but then came to a decision. "Okay, but YOU talk to the General."

Grinning, Daniel stood and moved backwards towards the door. "Good. I'll pick you up at 7."

Janet nodded and watched as he left the room, wondering just what the future held for her.

THE END

REVIEW!


End file.
